broken submissive
by Kolista
Summary: what if harry was a rear submissive? what if he had two mates? what if his tried to kill him? read and find out. first harry fic so tell me what you think
1. can't fight back

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU FREAK!" my uncle shouted as he kicked me for what felt like the hundredth time. This was not abnormal, this happens every night, but the only difference this time was that I don't think he was going to stop. I couldn't fight him no matter how hard I tried. Mentally and physically I couldn't fight him. I'm only ten years old and I'm going to die.

* * *

 **Severus Snape's P.O.V**

I hit the floor with a painful bang, and could barely gasp as I fumbled for the portkey and pressed down. Seconds later, I landed in Lucius' lap.

"We have to find him," I grunted out.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **Lucius Malfoy's P.O.V**

When we landed on Private Drive, we heard screaming coming from a nearby house. I pointed my wand at the house's front door making it vanish. I then walked inside to see a worthless freak of a whale of a man shouting and kicking at our mate. Vexed, I shot a body bond at him and walked over to help my friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT!" the man shouted at us.

"Shut up you, whale!" I said to him before I then put a piece of tape over his mouth.

Soon, I turned my attention to the little one. "Hi little one, don't worry," I cooed. "We are going to help you."

"Why didn't he fight back?" Severus asked.

"I don't think he could, right Harry?" He shook his head while he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

submissive wizard Severus whispered, but there loved.

In the Wizard World, the Muggles were destroyed because they couldn't fight back. I suppose that's why they're so shielded in the Wizarding world.

"Congratulations, you're going to have hundreds of people hunting you down." Severus said.

"Harry, is there anything you want from here?" He nodded and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. I walked over, opened it and pulled out the blanket and the one toy that was there. It did not escape my notice that this appeared to be the spot where my mate had been sleeping. I took my wand and fixed the torn blanket making it appear virtually brand new.

"Mommy," my mate cried.

"Shh, little one, I am so sorry. We are going to go home now. Here." He nodded curling into me when I picked him up.

* * *

 **Time skip**

When we landed I laid our mate down, and went to stand up when he whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay I'm right here. I'm just going to stand so I can take your shirt off, okay?"

He nodded. I continued to speak. "Can you talk little one?"

"My throat hurts," he groaned.

"Okay." It was a start, at least. "Severus, can you get something for his throat and a nutrient poison?" I asked then read the paper that the diagnostic scan printed off.

 _Five broken ribs; bruising 95%; bad concussion; third degree burns on the left and right hand; broken left arm._

This was not good.

"Severus," I called out to him. "We are going to need a bone mender and burn poison as well."

"What?" He was surprisingly calm as I handed him the paper. But then he stormed off afterwards, making Harry whimper again.

I groaned. "Severus, hurry, you just upset our mate."

* * *

 **Severus Snape's P.O.V**

"Shh, baby boy, I'm right here. Can I see your hand?" He flipped it over and showed me it. "Good boy." His eyes lit up the remark.

It took me by surprise. "What? Huh, hasn't anyone ever told you that?" He shook his head and started crying. "Shh, sweet boy, it's okay. You are a good boy. Don't listen to the voice in your head, okay? Only listen to me." I shifted him in my arms and reached over to grab a glass of liquid.

"Would you drink for me, sweet boy?"

He nodded and opened his mouth. I put the vile to his lips then next and finally they were gone

"Yuck," he said in a whisper-like voice.

"Yeah..." I couldn't help but agree and laugh.

"Hmmm…" Harry hummed turning his head in to my chest.

"Go ahead and sleep, little one." I said knowing he had to be told to do so before he would.

I kissed his forehead and got up, leaving the room.

"Hey, Lucius, I was thinking that there's no way he can fight the Dark Lord. I also think that our Dear Headmaster is up to his old games again."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. But what should we do?" He said, unsure.

"We must talk to the Dark Lord." I said calmly

comments,review, anything pleasantly put

great editing done by sheikahlover


	2. talking to our lord and wants

**Chapter Two**

"Come, Little One, we need to go talk to someone for help," I said as I picked up Harry.

He nodded as then buried his face into my neck, swiftly falling asleep.

When I was sure that Harry was sound asleep, I heard Severus whisper, "He knows it's safe."

I kissed Harry's forehead and then popped to Riddle Manor, followed by Severus.

I knocked on the door and Peter answered. "Harry Potter, you have him! And he's alive!" His eyes widened. "Give him here."

"Rat! Move before I zap you." I growled and he backed away. I walked into the throne room.

"My Lord, we need to talk about Harry Potter. See, there is something you need to know and I hope you don't hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Tom laughed. "Lucius, I have never wanted to hurt Harry. I only wanted to find him to be able to protect him."

"What?" I said shocked. It was then that I noticed Harry was awake. He was trying to wiggle himself out of my arms. I concealed a laugh and gently set him on his feet. I watched has he walked over to the wall, knocked on it a couple of times before whimpering and falling to his knees in defeat, sobbing quietly. Immediately, I rushed over to him but our Lord held out his hand signalling for us to stop. I could only watch in silence as he walked over and knelt down beside Harry.

"Little One, do you know what's behind there?"

Harry whimpered again and knocked once more on the wall before looking down. It was killing me to watch this, killing me to watch Harry want something so badly but be unable to attain it.

"What if I make you a deal, Little One?" Our Master proposed to Harry. "Come sit with me until I can make sure it's safe for all involved. Then I will open that for you. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Harry whimpered as he was lifted into our Master's arms.

"Shh, it will be done soon. I promise." He lifted Harry up and walked back to his chair pulling Harry into his lap.

"Here, sweetheart, look at this." Tom said pulling out what looked to be a photo album.

Harry opened it and his face lit up. He turned around to look back at Tom.

"Yeah, sweet, that's them. I missed you so much," he said kissing his forehead.

"I am sorry, my Lord, but I am confused." Lucius said.

"And you have a right to be. I have not been very detailed on why I want Harry found, so you naturally assumed that I wanted him dead, which makes sense." Tom spoke.

"That's not what you want?" Severus asked, speaking for the first time since I sat Harry down, as he had been too busy watching the joy appear on our little mate's face while he flipped through the album.

"No. I only wanted him to be safe with my mates and me," Tom answered.

"Yes, now drawing your wands, it must be understood that no wandless magic can harm them. I promise you they are who they appear to be. Is that understood?" Tom spoke.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius spoke for them both.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Our Master then spoke addressing Harry.

Harry nodded but then looked down again as if thinking on whether or not it was worth the risk that was about to be taken.

"Do you want a copy?"

He nodded and smiled again. "Okay." Tom pulled his wand and waved it over the book making another copy of it appear right beside it. Harry smiled, picked up the copy and stared at the wall.

"Okay, sweetheart, come on." He reached down and pulled the boy up. The duo then started walking to the opening wall and stepped inside as we followed.

 **Thanks to my beta, SheikahLover, for editing the chapter.**


	3. but there supose to be dead

**Chapter Three**

We passed through the wall and were greeted by a living space. My eyes widened in shock at our new surroundings. The open space felt so homey, and it was so bright it almost seemed alive.

"Tom what—who are you?" A feminine voice was heard speaking, but it stopped halfway through speaking when spotting us. But there turned out to be two people, one woman and one man. Both were staring at us, and seemed to be frozen in shock.

"You may want to catch your other mate," Tom suggested to me. I thrust my arms forward to catch Severus just before he fell. I then looked up to Tom with obvious confusion shining from my eyes.

"Lucius, I would I like you to meet Lily and James Potter." Tom said introducing the duo to me. I nodded politely yet was still annoyed that he had yet to explain why Severus had passed out.

My expression turned blank.

"Uh oh," Tom said as he set Harry down. I took that time to set Severus down casually on the ground. Once my arms were free, I turned my attention to Tom only to have myself be punched smack in the face.

I was stunned. But Harry's whimpering broke me from my daze. I blinked and shook my head several times in an attempt to clear my thoughts, only to see that Lily was passed out too. Harry was situated in the middle of the room, and was looking between her and Severus with tears about ready to escape from his eyes. I walked over and picked him up.

"Little One, it's okay," I said while trying to soothe him. "Do you want them to wake up?"

He nodded before he laid his head on my shoulder once more.

"Okay." I pulled out my wand from my back pocket, pointed it in the air and said the spell that would awaken Lily and Severus. Seconds after, both opened their eyes. They were awake. Severus stood up quicker than Lily and turned to face me.

"Thank you, mate." He said before he turned to face Tom.

A pissed off look crossed his face as he bluntly said, "Tom, you're cruel."

Tom only shrugged. "Hey, being unconscious was better than being dead."

What?

"Dumbledore," Tom only said.

Severus looked confused but didn't bother responding.

"Should we be worried? I mean, he does have a magical guardianship of Harry," Lucius said.

"Oh no." Tom roared. Harry started to whimper as we then noticed Lily was up on her feet, beginning to cast a powerful spell. She looked beyond upset at being knocked out, not that I could blame her. But we had to protect Harry, so I was the one who spoke.

"Lily, please stop. We—"

Tom yelled out thus interrupting me. "Stop! Harry is having a flashback."

"no please I didn't do it" harry whimpered

The magic immediately halted, but Lily's vexed expression remained.

* * *

 _"Lily, hold on. I shall explain everything soon." Severus hissed. He then looked towards a sleeping Harry. "Little One, you must wake up now!" He snapped._

 _Harry was aroused from his slumber by the sound of Severus' loud voice. When he saw that haunting expression, he screamed from fright._

* * *

Severus tried to console the now screaming Harry. "Shh, it is okay. You were only having a flashback. You're okay now, Harry."

Harry was still crying as Severus asked him if he would drink a sleeping potion. He said it would help calm his nerves, which seemed to make him agree rather hastily.

He took the bottle and downed it in seconds. "Yuck!" He muttered making a face before he was soon falling asleep. "Night, night." He yawned as his eyelids swiftly shut.

"Goodnight, sweet boy." And he was out.

With Harry now in the arms of Severus, I sat down in a nearest chair and sighed.

"You know for how you don't like Muggles," Severus began. "I am surprised that neither of you didn't bothering checking your Muggle sister's home for Harry."

"I am going to kill Dumbledore for what he's done," Lily whispered venomously while trying not to rouse Harry. He desperately needed his sleep.

"So who was originally supposed to have guardianship over Harry then?" Severus asked curiously.

I nodded in agreement.

James and Lily shared a glance before saying in unison. "Why you are Severus."

 **Thanks to my beta, SheikahLover, for editing the chapter**


	4. angry harry

a/n hey guys sorry school and life got crazy and I got writes block because I was trying to do to many things at once finish finals and suddenly its gone anyway just wanted you know I have not forgotten about my stories.

 **Severus Snap POV:**

I was about to respond when Harry started hitting my chest. He was also crying while doing so. It wasn't hard to tell that he was angry. I sat him down in a nearby chair and took his hands in mine; mostly to stop him from possibly punching me in the face.

"Shh, baby boy... shh, what's wrong?"

"S-sorry," he whimpered suddenly losing all his fighting spirit. Before I knew what was happening, he was hugging me.

"Shh, baby boy, what's wrong? Can you answer me, please?" I asked knowing that I could easily command the information from Harry, but I didn't want to. I wanted to let him speak for himself.

"...If you had been my guardian from the start, then uncle would never have kicked and punched me like he did. And auntie would have never hit me with her hot frying pans," he whimpered.

"Hot frying pans?" I repeated stunned. How cruel!

"How could someone do that to a baby boy?" I murmured to myself. "Harry, I'm sorry that ever happened to you... I didn't know but guess what?"

"What." He asked, curious.

I smiled and stared straight into his eyes. "No one can hurt you or take you away from us ever again, Harry."

"Really?" He asked, sounding rather excited.

"Yeah, baby boy." I nodded. "Really, by law once a submissive wizard mates they cant be taken away. To put it best, it's unhealthy for them; especially if they're young like you." I responded.

"YAY!" He cheered, looking quite happy.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Now, how are your hands, boy? Is your stomach and back feeling any better?"

"Good. I'm going to sleep, Sev."

"Really? You just woke up, baby."

"Uncle didn't let me sleep much... maybe an hour at most."

"Okay. Back to sleep." I agreed.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep while I talk to mommy, okay?" He nodded and laid down on the couch.

"Okay."

* * *

"I will take care of Dumbledore." I said. "After we're down here, I'll go to Gringotts bank and gain access to your wills, witch. I'm able to do that now because he is my charge. I will use that against Dumbledore, and while I am there is there anything you want me to take out of your vaults, for either you or Harry?

"Don't you dare touch the Potter vault!" James hissed.

"News flash Potter, I am no longer the child you liked to torment!" He roared. "So stop while your ahead!" I hissed. "I have had an extremely horrid day, so just give me an excuse to attack you. I will not hesitate to. I dare you!"

"Oh, poor Snape. He got dirt on his robe!" James taunted.

Severus Snape hissed. Before James knew what had happened, Snape had pinned him to the wall.

"No," he hissed. "Meanwhile, I walked in to my mate's house to find him broken and still being beaten by his uncle. I was so mad that I dared him to attack me. He tried but he couldn't do anything. I was dying to hit someone. Days passed. The little boy was so scared - both of me and his uncle." I let out a mad roar. "James, I can guarantee that the next move you make against me will end in the same way it did with the others."

"You wouldn't -"

Before he could finish, I slammed him against the wall. His body collided with a bang and he went down instantly.

"Snape..." He hissed before all went black for him.

a/n editing done by my beta sheikahlover


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey guys I hav herd all of the reviews and are loving them there every helpful. But I have run in to an issue my beta dosent have time to edit my stories anymore so if there is anyone willing to edit and and new chapters of both Harry Potter and twilight that would awesome and please let me know.

p.s all my stories are still active for those who asked

p.s.s this will be replaced when I find a beta


End file.
